


I'll Give You Love

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Lokitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Comfort





	I'll Give You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know I haven't updated much, I'm going through a very rough time panic attacks and such. I wrote this drained and crying, I do hope it comforts anyone who needs it. I'm approaching my 250th fic, if you guys have any suggestions for me, everything will be appreciated and considered. Keep in mind, don't do angst, or anything dark. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy Lena Gon is based on me, we're a couple in this not married just dating.

What a horrible day, I was drained from crying and panic attacks. I needed comfort; I needed Lokitty in my arms, my lovely Cat Eyes, always my hero in times like this. I laid down on my bed, looking at the ceiling when dark green smoke appeared in my room.

You would think I'd be startled but I knew who it was, as if by sheer magic he heard my thoughts, my silent cry for help and came to my rescue as he always did. He stepped out of the smoke, his black cat ears lowering down when he saw the clear distress on my face.

"Enchantress?" he purred softly in his human cat form crawling on the bed holding me close to his chest.

"Cat Eyes" I whispered laying my head on his chest, I could feel his fingers those beautiful slender fingers running through my hair. It felt so good, so right, exactly what I needed.

"Shhh, no more tears now my love, I'm here, it will be alright, now close your eyes and sleep soundly in my arms" he said letting his tail go up and down my leg in soothing motions.

I closed my eyes placing a tender kiss on his heart, the sound of his purring filled the room as I slept safe and secure in his arms. My Lokitty, tomorrow I would show him how grateful I was.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
